I am a Lost Girl
by Fangurling4life
Summary: Peter Pan only takes in Lost Boys... Right? Why is Peter Pan taking Isabelle? Will her father come for her?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN OUAT! I REALLY DO WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T... SAD FACE :(**

 **Isabelle's POV**

* * *

I thought all the stories my father told me were real. Well, until I was eight years old I thought they were real. He told me every story he knew. Neverland, where he was a pirate, and a devious boy, who's shadow took young boys to the island, and called them his Lost Boys. He told me Peter Pan would never come for me, since I was a girl.

"Good." I said. "Because I love you too much to leave you." I leaped off my father's lap and skipped around the room. "And someday, I'll be a pirate like you! We'll find that evil Peter Pan, and take him down! We'll release all the Lost Boys back to their families! One day, I'll rule the seas! Just like you!" I jumped onto his lap again, and gave him a toothy grin.

"Alright, well until then, little pirates need their sleep." Dad would scoop me up into the air, and tuck me into bed, like he did every night. "Good night Pirate." He told me.

"Good night, Dad." I rolled to my side, leaving my lamp on.

Now, dad never slept. He made an oath to my mother he would protect me forever, no matter if he was sick, or in health. Dad tells me Grandpa left them, and even sold them to these Pirates. And he wasn't making that mistake.

"Dad..." I cried, seeing my light went out. "Dad!" I shouted, scared he was gone. I felt my way around to the stairs that led to the deck and I ran across the quiet deck where my father stood, he wore his worried look, as he stood by the helm. He knelt down and opened up his arms, getting ready to embrace me. I came into his warm arms.

"Dad, I was scared, the light went out." I cried on his shoulder. "I thought you left me." I looked at him.

"Now, Isabelle, that's only something your grandfather would do." He hugged me tight, as if he never would let me go. "My dear, what happened to being a pirate?" He rocked back, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Pirates aren't scared. I fought a Kraken once!" He smiled, acting as if he were a the best man on Earth.

"You're right. I'm a pirate!" I stamped my foot and struck a pose, like a super hero.

"Can you take on the scary pirate?" He asked mysterious, and shot his hands at me and starting tickling me. I swatted at his hands and laughed. I use to love it when my dad would twirl me into the air like his princess. But I am a pirate now. And I don't act like a princess.

* * *

I was fourteen now. I wore black skirt and matching corset. Under that, I had a dark, blood red, blouse with matching gray boots. I didn't believe in Dad's stupid fairy tales, I drank rum from bars, fought off rotten pirates that got onto _my_ dock, and I was given my own weapons. A pistol and two black swords I attached to my back.

The only thing that stopped me from growing up was my dad. Don't get me wrong, I love him. But he didn't let me do any of these things. (Except for fighting pirates and drinking rum.)

"Isabelle! When I count to three you better-"

"Oh don't try that shit with me!" I screamed at the my the door that led to my quarters. "You're an ass and you know it!" I snapped. I heard a slight chuckle then loud bangs.

"C'MON!" He yelled through the door. I. Was. Done. He did this everyday for the past week.

"Give me two minutes!" I groaned.

"Isabelle, you done?" Dad was up against the door. "Fine." He stomped back up the stairs, spitting with anger. I lied on my bed. I kind of wished I still believed in Dad's dumb stories. But they're too dumb to be true.

* * *

I lay still that night, as if I were paralyzed. I thought back to today. When I called my dad an ass, when I shut him out the whole day, and camped out in my room. Like I was holding myself prisoner. My tiny window busted open, and a breeze flew in like a dove. I stood to shut it, wanting to shut out the night sky. Then a black figure floated in, like a nymph, but a man. His eyes were blue, like Robin's eggs. He was an independent shadow. A living ghost, all on his own. He made a soft hissing, and reached out his hand, offering me to come. I looked at the door to the deck, then to him. He made a motion to follow him.

"Wait." I told him. I grabbed my bag full of extra clothes then stepped up onto my desk and took his hand. To my surprise, it didn't fall through like I had thought. We flew through the window, and for the first time. I tasted freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabelle's POV**

I awoke to scratches on my arms, and burns on my back. My fingers were cut and bloody.

"Ow." I moaned. "Why am I bleeding?" I told myself.

"You're nasty that's why." A tall, mysterious cloaked figure entered. "Pan won't be happy the shadow brought," He eyed me oddly. " _This._ " I gave a weakening glare.

"How did I get these?" I asked, looking at my arms and fingers.

"You put up quite a fight after we told you to stand still, and we started wrapping you with rope." The figure gestured to my bonds. I heard footsteps below me and I looked through the cracks of wood. The _real_ ground, was below me. Like five feet below.

"Pan will be back." He sighed. "And soon…" His gaze met my eyes, finally. He flipped his hood off. "I'm Felix, a man Pan trusts the most." He nodded, then went behind the stake where I was tied. He swished my bonds over the stake, so I was still tied, just not to the stake. Felix's grip was tough on my wrists. I moaned to at least warn him he was holding me too hard.

But he didn't get the hint. He forced me down a ladder, and threw me to the ground, at the feet of a boy.

"Bearing a gift now?" the boy chuckled. I felt like I was on fire, between my bleeding and burning limbs, I almost made myself believe I was dying. I wanted to just fall asleep and make the pain go away.

"Look how pretty." the boy knelt down and lifted me up so I stood, eyes closed and groaning in pain. "Jeez, what did you do Felix?" the boy laughed. "I said knock her out not beat the crap out of her." He held the knots of rope that held her wrists. He smiled evilly. "I'm Pan. Peter Pan," He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
I looked at Felix. He simply just let the sides of his mouth turn into a smile.

"I see you met Felix." He sighed, dropping me so I fell to the ground. I grunted in pain. "FELIX!" He shouted, waving his hand.

"Untie her." Pan waved his hand.

"Are you sure?" Felix took a step closer.

"Yes, she's too weak to run off, and even if she does, she can't leave the island." Pan walked off into the woods. Felix lifted me up and untied my hands. I rubbed my scraped wrists, feeling weak, yet angry. I stormed after Peter Pan.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Hey, you!" I scooped down, picked up a twig, then chucked it to my path ahead. There was a whoosh and I suddenly felt myself hit the ground.

"Shh..." Pan whispered into my ear.

"Why-" I grunted.

"Shh," He told me again. "Good girls don't run away from home." I heard his teeth snap into a smile.

"Technically, I was kidnapped." I groaned, attempting to lift him off me.

"You took my shadow's hand." he pressed his weight down on my back. "Did you not?"

I didn't respond.

"That's what I thought." his weight relieved on my back. I slowly rose to my knees. His hand sat in front of me. "Do you want help or not?" He shrugged. I took it and I rose to my feet. I took that advantage. I grabbed his chin and pressed him up against a tree.

"Listen carefully. I ran away because I thought I was in a _dream_." I squeezed tighter. He looked amused. "Now my father will come for me. Weather you like it or not. And trust me, boy, this time, you can't just kill who he loves the most." I threw his chin to the ground. He stood laughing.

"You've got fire. I just happen to love fire." He looked at me. I glared at him. "Isabelle Jones..." He walked in a circle around her. "I've heard that name before," he stopped a moment.

"Jones!" he laughed. "Killian Jones, that nasty pirate is your father!" He almost doubled over in laughter. I felt embarrassed that my father was being insulted by a boy who looked about my age.

"How dare you. He is the opposite of nasty, he would do anything in his power to protect me." I stood, angry, yet crying.

"Oh, stop the tears." He smirked. "I thought you were a big girl."

"Yeah, well big girl's cry when they want." I growled, wiping my wet eyes.

"Ah, well do you want to cry right now?" Pan approached me. I felt nervous.

"Um," I hesitated. Of course I didn't _want_ to cry right now! But my dad was just a sensitive topic for me. I couldn't let Pan see that.

"No?" He chuckled. "C'mon Isabelle." He nudged me forward. I wiped my eyes and walked the way he wanted to walk.


End file.
